Shooting Star
by AnyyThingg
Summary: A shooting star is fierce, but fleeting. If you're not quick you could miss it completely, leaving you wondering "what if". A collection of one-shots centering around everything Robin and Starfire. ( Kori and Dick )
1. first meeting

Dick Grayson let out a string of profanity as his body collide with another. He watched as the body went tumbling to the ground, and if he wasn't distracted by the bright green eyes he would have noticed a hand reaching to him. He would have felt when the tiny fist wrapped around the neck of his shirt and eventually pulled him down with her. As he fell long red hair obscured his vision, finding himself regretful of losing the fascinating eyes that caused all this in the first place.

He felt his knee's collide with the concrete, heavy panting coming from the girl underneath him. He was glad his reflexes were in shape. He caught himself, painfully, on his knee's and hands. Leaving him a mere inches away from the beautiful girl. Dick would rather of had her underneath him in a completely different setting. Both of them naked in his bed, and him getting his wicked way.

"I'm Kori." She said a little breathlessly, her eyes never leaving his. He thought he lost his voice with his lack of response. Her cheeks dusted a bright pink and she gave him her signature smile. He knew who she was, she was the reason he had stopped his playboy ways not even a month prier. Kori Anders was well known around this college; known as the innocent beauty. She had a small group of friends, consequently being the same small group of his friends. They never met though. With her big green eyes, fiery red hair, a big smile, kid heart, and a body that could kill.

"I'm Dick," it was an accident when he spotted her in the halls.

"I know," she laughed with a roll of her eyes and a laugh, "everyone knows who you are." He rememberer everything about the first time he had saw her. She had a small piece of paper in her hand, eyes trained on it with nervousness. She had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, gnawing on it in a way he wish he could do. She had her read hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, red strands looking as if a fire had crackles as they slipped from the bun and cased her face. She wore a plain pair of black tights and a way-to-big sweater that did little to hide her figure. It wasn't hard with the influence he had over the small college in Gotham to get the information on her.

It wasn't a shock that everyone knew about him, he knew that. After all his adoptive father was Bruce Wayne, yet he felt a lot of pride at hearing she knew his name. Then his breath left him as he remembered what most girls knew about him from the tabloids: his way with women. Pushing himself to his feet he held his hand out to help her back onto her feet. She smiled at him, tucking the hair behind her ear as she smiled at him, "I'm sorry for running into you, and then pulling you down along with me."

Dick smiled at her, the habit of rubbing the back of his neck happening at that moment. "I wasn't looking, it's my fault that you fell. So it was my punishment to go down with you." When her green eyes brightened at the comment back he felt his pants tighten.

Kori started to say something when a loud voice shouted to them, stopping her from whatever she was going to say. "Dick Grayson," Raven yelled loudly, her body holding much. "Hurry up or we are going to be late." Dick, in that moment, wished the court yard was full of people, because if people were around he knew Raven wouldn't be yelling like this.

Kori pulled her bag securely on her shoulder with a laugh, looking down at her watch as she did so. "It was nice meeting you, Richard. I hope we meet again, hop fully without one of us under the other." He would love to meet her any way, especially with one of the under the other. With a quick hug she turned on her heel and made her way back to the buildings, and Dick knew that he was about cock-block his best friend for doing the same to him.


	2. carni

"Come on!" Kori yelled excitedly, her hand gripping onto her boyfriends for dear life. "Dick! Hurry!" He had taken her to an amusement park on a date, knowing that she had never been. She had grown up in a small country, her guardian never letting her leave. Dick didn't anticipate her loving roller coasters as much as she did. He loved the rides, he did, but she _loved_ them. She wanted to go on the biggest, the tallest, the fastest ones over and over and over again.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" He had finally been able to talk her into taking a five minute break, long enough for her to eat a hot dog and drink an entire cup of soda. The always spelled disaster for anyone. "You just ate." He tried to reason.

Kori turned to him, cheeks puffed out in a child like pout and fought back a laugh. Like any other day his innocent girlfriend looked beyond cute. She wore a purple crop top a small fire sewn into the middle, showing off a considerable about of flat and tanned stomach, with blue form fitting skinny jeans and black flats. Her red hair tied into a curly mess at the back of her head, green eyes shinning with happiness. "Killjoy." She grumbled playfully as she tucked her free hand into her pants pocket.

Dick laughed as he released her hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You'll thank me later."

"Doubtful."

"While we wait for out stomachs to settle why don't we play a game?" He felt like a responsible parent when he was with his girlfriend, something he didn't really mind. He remembered back to months ago, before meeting Kori, that he would hate being with girls who were needy, or had to rely on him. He didn't know what changed with Kori, but her naïve and pure innocence pulled him in. Her man killing body and none the wiser attitude did him in. He was a goner the moment she opened her mouth and told him she loved his eyes; _"Wow," the redhead girl said with wide eyes, hands clasped behind her back as she tilted her head. "Your eyes look like the sky after days of raining."_

Kori smiled excitedly as she looked up at him, "A game?" She questioned with childish joy. "What kind of game?"

Laughing Richard leaned down, placing his lips to hers in a quick peck. Kori laughed happily as her arm snaked around his neck and she forced him to lean back down, she smashed their lips together into a playful kiss. "If this is your game, Richard Grayson, I'm all in." It still struck him with surprise that she had never been with a man before him, that she was giving all her first to him.

"Ah," he chuckled and pulled away, stopping the minx from distracting him. "This isn't the game." He pulled her over to a little booth, bat shaped disks sitting along the table. "I'll win you a prize." Giving the vendor a twenty he took up five disks, throwing them one at a time and hitting a glass bottle with each. He didn't want to get too big of a stuffed toy, knowing the green eyed woman was still set on riding some rides, he had gotten a small pink animal thing that he had never seen before.

"I'm naming it Silky!" She stated with joy, the toy now held lovingly to her chest.

"You're naming it?" Dick asked, his brow raised in amusement.

"Of course," Kori said, eyes rolling as she gave him a duh look. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because its a toy?"

"Boys have no sense of imagination."

Dick faked a pout as he leaned over her, "Now that not true." Hooking his finger into the neckline of her shirt he pulled it back, looking down. "I'm imagining how good you would look naked right now." He fought back a laugh as she froze mid step, cheeks heating up to a pretty blush.

"Dick!" She hissed in what he assumed she thought was a quite whisper as she slapped his chest. "Besides," she huffed eyes darting to the ground, "you already know what that looks like."

Dick snickered as his blushing girlfriend, internally groaning at the tightening in his pants. "Thank God," he gasped out, pretending like his knees were weak as he held onto her, "I wouldn't have survived this long without knowing."

Kori rolled her eyes as she slapped his hands off her. "I thought you said you were willing to wait until I was ready." She countered. He remembered finding out his little girlfriend was a virgin, and the playboy Dick Grayson couldn't believe he was willing to wait for her to be ready. He knew the from the beginning he was hopelessly and madly in love with her, that he was willing to give up everyone and anything for her. He was beyond pleased when she had offered herself to him; he groaned once again as he thought back to the night he took her virginity.

"I lied," he said smoothly and smirked, "I just wanted to get into your pants."

Kori gasped incredulously as she slapped his chest with Silky, turning on her hill she stormed away from him. "You are a dick!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He called playfully after her, hot on her heels. "Where are you even going?" He couldn't help but poke fun at the jilted woman, Dick found Kori incredibly appealing when she wanted to smash his face in, she may not have been stronger than him and even knew she would lose, but that never stopped her from trying her best to win. He loved that passionate side of her, it was the same way she got when they were having sex.

"Leave me alone!" She called over her shoulder, Silky still held tightly to her chest. Even though she wasn't facing him he knew she was fighting back tears, he could almost imagine them running down her face.

"Where are you going?" He asked again.

"Home." She snapped back.

"I drove us here." He replied matter-of-factly.

She shrugged nonchalantly as she turned back to him, tears streaming down her face. Dick felt like his name implied, getting ready to apologize she sneered at him. "Maybe I'll find a man willing to take me home for some sexual favors." Kori knew how jealous he got, knew his possessiveness more than once caused one of their few fights. Dick had admitted he loved her, that he would even admitted how once he felt like killing a man just for looking at her. "Maybe he'd even treat me better."

Dick sucked in a sharp breath as he felt his blood boil, not knowing what to say he darted his eyes away from her and catching sight of a man ogling his girlfriend. "Eyes off!" He yelled angrily, his large build intimidating. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was a good looking man- dark shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes, he was a wet dream come true. His size and looks added to his riches was enough to cause to back down. The few that didn't were able to release his build wasn't just for show, Dick was a lethal fighter.

"Leave him alone!" Kori hissed angrily at Dick, "You don't own me. You made it perfectly clear."

Dick reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, ignoring all the people giving them annoyed looks as they passed by. "I was kidding, Kori!"

"Really Dick? Do I know that?" Kori fought back the urge to yell, to kick him in the groins and squirt mustard all over him. "For all I know you used me! Isn't that what you said?" She was on borderline hysteria now, her chest was heaving rapidly and her breath was coming out strangled now.

Dick knew she was about to have a panic attack, he had noticed the signs early on in their relationship. "Kori," his voice softened, "calm down."

He reached out towards her knowing she responded best to human contact. She hissed and tanked herself away from him, arms wrapped around her middle as he breathing became heavier. Silky forgotten as she gripped one its man legs. "Do not touch me!"

"You need to calm down!" He tried again, this time keeping his hands to himself. He regretted poking at her now, he had meant it to be a joke and took it too far.

"Do not tell me what I am to do!" He could hear the heavy Russian accent in her tone now, something that only came out when she was about to lose it. "I am not some female for you to play with Richard Grayson!"

"I never said you were!"

"You used me!"

"No I didn't!"

"You only wanted to be inside my pants!"

He wanted to throw his head back and scream his frustration into the sky, blame his mistakes on something. "I was joking!" He ran his fingers through his hair, irritation clearly written all over his face. He sighed and reached out, grabbing her free hand in his own pulling her closer he placed her hand over his heart, his face showing the vulnerability. She faltered in her anger for a brief moment before pulling the mask back on.

"Let go of me." She tried to yank her hand away but he held tight.

"Kori," he whispered her name and she froze, he whispered it like a man about to admit his downfall. "I love you, Kori." He clenched his eyes close, not wanting to see the way she reacted to him. It was always a silent notion that they loved each other, neither of them actually saying it. Dick had never told any woman he had loved them, always finding the words and emotion a weakness, until he met Kori. Kori didn't understand the emotion, still too naïve to thinking anything of it, until she met Dick.

"What?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. She wasn't stupid, she knew about the legacy of Richard "Dick" Grayson, a playboy in all the sense. Kori never expected him to be ready for the next step of love, knowing how he grew up without a mother and his adoptive father was more like an instructor than a father.

"I love you!" He cried out, something Kori hadn't been expecting. She laughed and threw her arms around him, placing kisses all over his face as she whispered her own love to him.


	3. chastity

_i'd just like to say, unless its clearly stated, none of these chapters are related. these are all one-shots that i felt like writing. i have no idea where this one was going, but i'm going to leave it here. crappy way to end a story, i know, but there will be full one-shots, maybe even two-shots, in the future._

Dick watched the girl dancing in the middle of the clubs dance floor with no care to anyone else, red hair flying around her in a fire of passion. He had spotted her the moment she walked through the door, most like all the other guys in the building. She was beautiful, bright red hair flowing down her waist, big doe green eyes, tan skin, and an air of innocence that didn't belong to a body that looked like hers. She wore a purple sun dress, tight against her full just and flowed around her waist, showing off a good amount of her endless legs.

"Dude," his friend called out, nudging him in the side, "stop staring at her." Dick spared a glance to the red haired boy next to him before darting it back to the female. Wally laughed at his friend slightly feeling sorry for the girl who had caught his attention.

For the first time Rachael sat up, glancing at Dick she followed his line of sight and fought back a smile. "I know her." She chirped with a smile, well what everyone around her assumed was a smile. It was rare for the raven haired girl to smile, and they weren't sure the little twitch of her lips counted as a smile.

Dick tore his eyes off the girl completely, now trained on the sole girl of their six person group. "How do you know her?" He questioned with narrowed eyes, not putting it past Rachael to joke about knowing the girl just to get under her skin. Out of everyone in the group Rachael was closest to Dick, their friendship even causing Rachael to drop her expressionless mask every once and a while.

"Yeah," Rachael said as she leaned back into her seat, brown book nestled in her lap.

Garfield looked between two females, both as contrasted as night and day. "How?" The green haired male asked skeptically.

"We went to school together." She didn't mention the part about them being best friends all through high school, nor how they were still very close and had movie nights every Sunday night.

Dick eyed her up and down before deciding that he believed her. "What can you tell me about her?"

Rachael laughed at the effect her friend had on the usually stoic male. Dick Grayson didn't do _girlfriends_ nor did he do _obsessions_ , but like Kori had proven time and time again most rules didn't apply to her. She didn't even know she had billionaire playboy Richard 'Dick' Grayson wrapped around her slender fingers. Rachael could easily see how Kori was making her own little spot in the front of Dick's mind and she doubted he would be getting over her anytime soon.

"For starters her names Kori Anders." Dick gave her a look that obviously told her he wanted more. "She's twenty years old and second in line to her families company, Tamaran Technologies." Dick sighed with exasperation, clearly unsatisfied with what he was getting. Rachael laughed and noted that she caught all five of her male companions attention. "She's from Russia, she's very friendly, very innocent, very sweet, and _very_ _single_."

Finally hearing something he wanted Dick took a drink from his cup and smirked, "Call her over here." Rachael looked he friend over with a raised eyebrow. True Dick Grayson was an attractive male: he was lean and muscle thanks to his many years of working out and acrobatics, his hand naturally unruly black hair that seemed to fall in the perfect ways, and the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Sighing Rachael stood up; while she didn't agree with Dick playing around with woman like he did she thought her two friends would make a good couple. It wouldn't be long before Dick was completely in the hands of Kori Anders, he would be enraptured by her like everyone else. While Kori needed a man who would treat her right, she fell too fast and too hard. Rachael had been the witness to many of Kori's bad relationships, having to be the girls savior more than once. She walked to her friend ready to play match maker.

"Greetings friend Raven," Kori greeted happily, using the nickname she had given the dark haired girl in high school.

"Hi Starfire," Rachael replied, using the nickname she had given Kori. "Are you here with anyone?" Rachael looked around for any male she might have come with, but spotting none who looked like they knew her.

Kori smiled brightly at Rachael, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Kim invited me out!" The raven haired girl knew of the bubby relationship the two Anders siblings had, and knowing Kim Anders she wouldn't put it past the evil woman to ditch her little sister in a club full of horny men.

"Ah," was all she said before using her thumb to indicate the table behind her, "would you like come and meet a few of my friends?"

"That would be most glorious friend Raven." Kori shouted happily over the loud music, her Russian accent becoming more obvious. Rachael laughed as Kori hooked her arm with Rachael's, not wanting to lose the girl in the crowd of people. Rachael would blend into the dark room too easily, with her being dressed in dark colors and the room nothing but pulsing bodies and dark room.

"She's really hot," Wally said on a sigh, eyes trained on the girl walking their way. Roy looked close to drooling, even in his best playboy ways Kori was out of his lead, she was even out of Dick's lead if they were all being honest. Said man was always up for a challenge, his eyes glinted at the prospect of claiming the exotic beauty.

"She's pretty tall." Garfield commented off handedly, Victor and himself seemingly the only two unaffected by the girls appearance. They all nodded their heads at his statement, she was a good for or two ever Rachael, but the dark haired female was shorter than most. Even from a distance it was easy to see that Kori would have a couple inches over them, none over Victor, and many over Garfield.

"Greetings!" She said happily, a bright smile plastered to her face as she raised her hand in a wave. "I am Kori."

Dick stood up quickly, beating the two other males to the punch. He held his hand out with his best smile, the one he used to woe and make deals at Bruce's parties. "Richard Grayson. My friends call me Dick."

He fought back the urge to groan at the cute blush that dusted her cheeks as he eyes darted to the ground. The soft pink coating her cheeks enhanced her innocence in away Dick didn't even know females had anymore. He guessed his nickname was the thing that got her, and snickered quietly. "Hello Richard." She placed her small hand in his much large one, surprising him with the strength she had when she shook his hand.

"Wally," said the blonde now standing behind the Wayne boy.

"Roy." Harper added quickly, now on Dick's other side. She giggled softly, hand pressed to her mouth as she looked the three friends over.

"It is much the wonder to meet you." They quickly interpreted her comment as _it's wonderful to meet you._

Victor smiled brightly eyes twinkling as he looked at the red haired female. "Star," he said softly a playful growl following after it, "where's my hug?" They watched as recognition danced in the girls eyes, the large male quickly stealing her attention.

"Friend Cyrborg!" She cried happily throwing herself into his waiting arms. He had met senior year, Rachael introducing them. They became fast friends and Victor even took over the roll as big brother. He had seen the kind hearted albeit ignorant female around the school completely oblivious to all the males attention. When they had became friends he became her guard, keeping her honor intact as he kept her many suitors away.

"You two know each other?" Wally questioned with a tilt of his head and a low chuckle.

"Friend Cryborg kept all the evil men away from my chastity." She didn't actually understand the word, but Victor had told her that once and told her not to worry about it. She didn't and now when anyone asked she just repeated it.

Wally sputtered for a moment, his elbow connecting with Roy's side. Dick looked the woman over, "You've never slept with a man?"

She laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "Of course I have." She stated easily, relief flooded the boys instantly. They had almost lost all hope in the male population, there was no way someone that looked like her could be a virgin. Of course, it would be a wish come true if she was- "I have a little brother," she carried on. Three males grew horrified at the implication, "He's much younger and I do the care taking of him. I nap with him all the time." They relaxed once more now knowing she wasn't saying she did anything sexual with her little sibling.

"Wait So you've never had sex with a man?" Dick pointed out.

Her cheeks heated up prettily, "No." She sputtered out.


	4. eh, maybe it wouldn't be so bad

Dick couldn't take his eyes off the red haired vixen in front of him; her legs bent to her side, hands cuffed in front of her to keep her from falling over. Her large mass of red hair tangled and mussed, falling and obscuring the left side of her face, her head cocked to the side as eerily bright green eyes peered up at him with the innocence of a toddler. He felt his lungs collapse in his chest, unsure of what he should be doing. He crouched down, looking around them to see if anyone was around.

This girl was reminded him of an Amazonian, she wasn't smile by any means. If he had to even guess he would have said she was taller than him. She was tan and built like female boxer; but she looked at him in a way that cried out for him to help her. For him to treat this damsel in distress like the woman she was; and damn was she allot of woman.

Something was clearly happening since her hands were cuffed, cuffs attached to a thin chain hanging from a collar that hung around her neck and connecting her to the large pillar behind her. She looked like the kind of dog you'd find in illegal dog fights; not the fighter but the bait dog. He reached his hands out only for her to hiss angrily and jerk away, the loud chains rattling together. Dick shot one hand out first, cupping his hand against her mouth and using his other hand to grab the cuffs, not wanting them to make noise.

He gulped at the sight of rage and fear dancing across her eyes, her face an open book to her emotions. Dick shook his head, trying to convey what he was wanting to do: _free her_. It had been by accident that he wondered into the old warehouse that she was stored in, he had been trying to lose the press and ended up coincidentally in this warehouse. He wasn't sure if he regretted it or not. Hell, if he was caught right now trying to free her and got killed in front of the beautiful woman he didn't think he would regret it.

 _Dick Grayson felt his jaw clench in anger, and not for the first time cursing Bruce Wayne for being such a big shot. It was his adopted fathers fault that he was in his current situation. Lights flashing and the loud shuttering sound of camera's going off. Pressing his hand against the smooth back of his date, the date Bruce forced him into, and pushing her towards his car. Wanting to get out of the spot light as soon as possible. He had been under this spotlight since the day Bruce decided to adopt the boy with dead parents; he was use to the attention he was showered with, but that didn't stop him from hating it._

"Just take her out," _he had said._ "Her fathers basically a nobody," _he had promised. Dick fought the urge to yell, he could already see the magazine covers._ 'Young Richard Grayson cozying up with the another girl'. _H_ _e loved woman, sure, but he didn't want the whole world knowing who he slept with, when, and for how long. He would like nothing more than to keep his playboy ways between him and his friends. Like a normal person. Was that such a huge request?_

 _The press yelled and shouted at him, asking him questions that ranged from mundane to presumptuous._

 _"Dick?" She had said, her voice lowering as she fluttered her eyelashes in away he figured she thought was seductive. "Are you taking me home?" He knew what she was suggesting, no doubt hearing from her friends what a great lay he was; because he was and that was something he'd easily tell the press. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, albeit a plastic beautiful, but all the cameras flashing in his eyes killed the hard on he might have had._

 _"Yeah." He grunted out as he brushed away the fingers that were trailing up his thigh. He wasn't surprised to find the cars pulling out onto the street and following him, only causing his mood to_ _sour even more. He wasn't stupid enough to think they had found them on their own, Dick was always careful to keep his plans away from anyone willing to out him. Of course it wasn't the first time his date had blabbed about where they were going, wanting the press in their business. Hoping their date with '_ Billionaire Bruce Wayne's Son'. _It didn't take long for Dick to drop the plastic Barbie off, leaving her in the dust as he lost the press; thankful for every time he had disobeyed Bruce and went racing in the streets._

"I'll get you out of here," he whispered softly to the girl, forcing himself to forget the travesty from earlier that night. Hesitantly he took his hand from her mouth, sighing as he titled his head back in a quick prayer to the gods for her cooperation. As much as he wouldn't regret dying while trying to save the girl, who was doing terrible things to his insides, he'd rather not have to lose his life.

Dick stood up straight as he looked around, looking for anything that might have helped; the ropes surprisingly tight. Who tied this anyway? She coughed repeatedly and when he didn't look at her she jolted her cuffed hands out, knocking him in the back of the knee and sending him to sprawling mess to the ground.

He hissed angrily as his knees hit the ground, pain shooting through his legs. "What?" Dick hissed angrily, fighting to rain his anger in. He _would not_ hit a woman. _He. Would. Not._

He hated how incredibly erect he was.

Then he saw the how wide her green eyes was, how she kept motioning behind her with head. He sighed and leaned on his side, spotting the large array of tools sitting on the table behind her. Clearly they weren't for building a house. "Who even are you?" He questioned with annoyance. What was he getting himself into? This woman was going to get him killed; and if by some miracle she didn't the people after her definitely would. His grey eyes drifted back to her and he looked her over with such an obvious appreciation that she snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

Dick couldn't help the smirk he had at her reaction. If he was going to die anyway, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die because of this girl.


	5. snot nosed

"Kori sighed in exasperation, hands thrown up in the air in a gesture entirely earth. He could tell she was mad, Dick could feel the same rage coursing through his body as well, but he was glad she didn't use an alien gesture to show the anger that was so easily read on her face. A Tamaranean gesture more than likely consisting of a battle to the death or starbolts through his midsection, he wasn't okay with either one.

"I do not understand the big deal!" Kori shouted angrily, hands dropping down to her sides, emerald eyes glowing eerily. Her long and thick and flaming red hair was flowing in a way Dick could only call magical, the tips of her hair curling and uncurling, proving that her power wasn't as mundane as some people would assume of the alien. Her kind and easy demeanor an easy mistake to what she could actually do; power so strong it even extended to her hair. Dick had never been into woman far more powerful than him, but Kori had stolen his heart easily. Her strength doing nothing to diminish the innocent woman she was; begging for someone to love her the way she was.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Dick growled in a way he hadn't none he could, the growl sounding far too animalistic to belong to any human. He felt his hand turn into to taunt fist in hopes to control his anger. How could she not understand? Surely Tamaran couldn't be so high on the evaluation scale that they didn't deal with over exuberant pubescent teenagers flirting with other guys girlfriends. "What is there not to understand, Kori? You let him _flirt_ with you!" Some snot nosed brat, barely old enough to by his own tobacco flirting with Dick Grayson's girlfriend! Not to mention Dick Grayson actually getting _jealous over it_! Dick was a man that could only be described as 'the whole package' and yet was jealous over some boy he knew Kori would never like!

"He was a _boy_!" Kori replied with another scream, leaning forward in hopes of having her voice heard once and for all.

Dick was having none of that though, refusing to hear any excuse his girlfriend was making, "He was old enough!"

Kori threw her hands in the air again, a loud sigh following from her lips. "You are a child, Richard Grayson! A Child!" He could understand why Kori was getting upset, knew in his head she wasn't the only one in the wrong, but he couldn't get the look the other male had been sending his beloved girlfriends way. It was dirty and filthy and Dick gladly go to jail for punching the eighteen year old in the face. "I don't understand why you are acting this way. I have done nothing of the wrong!"

"Dick ran his hands through his hair, disheveling the raven locks. "It's not even you," it was a small lie. If she hadn't looked so pretty, so enchanting, no one would have come and messed with her. It wasn't her fault though, if anything he blamed her parents that seemed incapable to produce an ugly baby! There were tons of ugly children in the world that grew up to be even uglier adults, why couldn't Koriand'r have been one of those millions? Kori's eyes widened, shock dancing through her eyes as she tilted her head in adorable curiosity.

She took a step closer towards him, the gentle side he so loved much coming out. "Richard?" She questioned softly, hand reaching out in a way that could be described as caring. "I am afraid I am the lost." Of course she was, Dick reprimanded himself with a laugh, his girlfriend was still learning the English language, so how could he expect her to keep up with his tide of his thoughts? He was having a hard time just keeping his mind a single track.

"I just love you so much," he confessed suddenly.

A bright and gentle smile lit up her face, a reward to the right words he had spoken. "Of Richard, I love you too."

 _ **i read somewhere that starfire's name is spelled 'kory' instead of 'kori', but i like the 'i' ending better so i'm leaving it that way. i also read that kori doesn't call robin 'richard' but instead she calls him 'dick', but i like the idea of starfire calling robin by his full name instead of his nickname. i know many people are sticklers over details, but since i'm the one writing these one-shots i ask for the few people who do read to respect the decision i have made. that being said, i am open to any criticism someone has and will respect those who go about it the right way. i haven't edited anything for this folder of one-shots, but hopefully some day soon i will. fingers crossed. one more thing i'd like address is some future ideas. i've been getting intrested in koriand'r pairings and i'll probably start writing one-shots based on them soon. would you guys like for me to post him in the folder? a new folder? or just keep them to myself? let me know xoxo**_


End file.
